


The Reason

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [52]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Artist: HoobastankSuggested by kissthebrat
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 9





	The Reason

Rain drizzled around their heated bodies as his woman’s gasps echoed through the late afternoon air. 

Full breasts with pebbled nipples, freed from a yellow blouse, rubbed against his chest. 

Manicured nails gently dug into his back; after all this time, she still was afraid of hurting him...

Thighs slapping against each other, Vegeta’s fingers curled in that nest of blue curls as his face borrowed into her shoulder. Hot, soft kisses trailed behind his lips as her pitch grew and hips vibrated against his. 

And only one name fell from his lips as they fell, clutching each other, bodies expressing what words could never say...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
